


Get Me a Birthday Gift

by peachyblush



Series: get freaky [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with (a little) Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Jongin wants a highly specific birthday gift from Kyungsoo.





	Get Me a Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd, unedited.)

People say stuff they don’t mean all the time, Jongin is used to that casual bullshit – especially when he’s around drunk people. He says it, too, especially around Kyungsoo, to impress him and shit. Kyungsoo is the cool kid of their school, because he’s had sex on the night of his birthday – the _second_ he turned legal, literally. All the boys are jealous of him, half want to be him, and the other half wants to snap his head off. Kyungsoo is a cocky little piece of shit, knowing him personally, Jongin would be in the second bunch, waiting for a moment to drag him down.

Except Kyungsoo is super hot, and Jongin might’ve jacked off a few times while Kyungsoo’s face circulated his mind. He isn’t sure if he’s got a crush on Kyungsoo, but he does want to suck Kyungsoo off, maybe the vice versa, too. And he’s turning legal in 20 minutes. Kyungsoo is gaming with him in his tiny room. Jongin is subtle when he wants to be, but he isn’t if he’s supposed to that in this case.

“Soo,” He kills another guy with his gun in the game, it’s a noisy game, Jongin has to nearly yell. “What’s my birthday gift?”

“What are you, five?” Kyungsoo snorts. “You seriously want a birthday gift?”

“I do, _bitch_ ,” He punches Kyungsoo’s character, ignoring Kyungsoo’s retaliation. “I gave you a PS4 on _your_ birthday. It’s only fair you give something like that.”

Kyungsoo is silent for a second, and Jongin can feel his heart hammer against his chest, he knows how he’s going to say _suck my dick_ , but it’s still a little nerve wrecking. He knows Kyungsoo’s into guys, he’s dated a jock before his previous girlfriend, and Kyungsoo has a clue that Jongin isn’t into girls.

“What do you want,” Kyungsoo asks, and their game is over. Jongin always forgets there’s a minefield there, fuck. “I’m broke, though, I can’t get you expensive shit.”

“It wouldn’t cost you a bill,” Jongin says, he switches the TV off. He can feel Kyungsoo’s stare on his back, and the room is so silent, thank God his parents are sleeping – he doesn’t need to worry over them walking in to him asking for a blowjob.

Ten minutes to his birthday – Jongin goes back to place, and sits next to Kyungsoo, slipping onto his bed, he nestles his head with his forearms. “I was thinking about something,” He says, “Swear it isn’t expensive.”

“Kim Jongin being low maintenance,” Kyungsoo chuckles, his voice huskier than usual. It goes straight into Jongin’s cock. “Do you want to rob a store or something? We gotta bring Baekhyun into it, doubt that fucker’s awake.”

“Nah, that’s boring,” He jumps off the bed when Kyungsoo tries to punch him. It’s thrilling, apparently, to Kyungsoo – robbing a store is in his bucket list. Jongin thinks he might be a psycho, but half of his school is. Nothing new. “It’s something else.”

“Tell me quick, I want to sleep.”

Jongin takes a deep breath, pretends to sigh at Kyungsoo’s words. “You promise to give it to me?”

“If it’s below ten dollars, fuck yes.”

Six minutes. Jongin grins. “No backing out, Do Kyungsoo. Or you’re a coward.”

“Try me,” Kyungsoo sounds cocky as ever, Jongin digs it. Digs that smug voice. “It’s probably some of your bullshit enamel pins.”

“Suck me off.”

There is silence. Jongin tries to gauge Kyungsoo’s expression, but he doesn’t understand it. He’s making a weird face, somewhere between shocked and happy. His eyebrows are raised up, mouth open, and into a half-smile. Almost as if he expected it. Jongin feels a huge relief when Kyungsoo laughs, falling on the bed onto his side, laughter turning into soft chuckle, and he finally looks at Jongin, with a huge grin on his face.

“Should’ve expected that,” He says, and looks at the clock. “You gotta wait four more minutes, though. Or I could go to jail for assaulting a minor.” They stare for a second, before Kyungsoo sits up again, sitting on his shins, he gestures Jongin closer, saying, “C’mere for a second.”

Jongin walks slowly, despite his eagerness – he knows what follows. He’s seen Kyungsoo talk to his boyfriend and girlfriends nearly everyday, he knows every single move he uses to swoon them. Initially, he thought Kyungsoo just dated a few weak minded people, but when he says it like that, voice meticulously low, and expression... _seducing_.

He lets Kyungsoo grip his t-shirt, pull him down into a kiss. They’re soft-ish, there’s a lot of clear creases of biting, but overall, soft. The lip balm Jongin borrowed from his cousin starts to taste spread on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo licks Jongin’s lower lip – it’s supposed to be gross, really, licking is always gross if it’s on anything but ice cream. But Jongin likes it, and opens his mouth to catch his breath, smiling against Kyungsoo’s lips.

“You’re a good kisser,” Kyungsoo says, pressing another kiss on Jongin’s lips. “No wonder people think you’re a player.”

“Bitch, that’s _you_ ,” Jongin drops completely on Kyungsoo as revenge, causing him to wheeze out an apology. “Thanks, I guess, it’s genetics.”

Jongin glances at the clock (one more minute to go), then back at Kyungsoo, who sleepily smiles at him, eyes closing slowly. Jongin shakes him, whispering. “Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo hums back.

“Suck my dick first,” Kyungsoo’s eyes open, clearly annoyed by the statement. Jongin chuckles. “No kidding, but I need my First Blowjob – capital F and B – before any gifts.”

“You know I could chop your dick instead,” Kyungsoo mutters, he leans in a little, hands on Jongin’s thighs, close to his crotch. “Or rip your balls off.”

“Biologically impossible.”

“Bio nerd.”

“Nah,” Jongin chuckles. “Your hands are just smaller than my balls.”

“Your dick is smaller!”

Jongin is about to retaliate when he feels Kyungsoo’s hand on his cock, and shit, he’s already hard, it isn’t even funny, Kyungsoo’s hand moves up and down, and Jongin can’t think straight. It’s all of his dreams come true, he closes his eyes, and focus on the slight pressure. It’s teasing, not enough to get enough friction by thrusting into it, but it’s not nothing, either. Shit, it feels great.

“Happy birthday, I guess,” He hears Kyungsoo whisper, and Jongin opens his eyes, finding Kyungsoo shifting between his legs. “Enjoy your first sloppy blowjob.”

“Wouldn’t be sloppy-” Jongin gasps, muffling it with his own hand, he feels his blood rush further into his cock when Kyungsoo pulls his boxers down, stroking him lazily. “I’m sure you’ve got a lot of experience.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth comes so close to Jongin’s cock, Jongin’s eyes close immediately again, feeling Kyungsoo’s hot breath against his cock, and the ache in his abdomen slowly building. “I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

Jongin bites his bottom lip, trying to muffle his moan as Kyungsoo takes his cock into his mouth, slowly swallowing Jongin’s cock, occasionally licking at the tip, and sucking. Fuck, it feels so good, Jongin feels an urge to thrust into his mouth, but from the bare minimum knowledge over blowjobs he has, it probably isn’t a good idea.

Kyungsoo is carefully in the beginning, before setting a pace, a rhythm, as he bobs his head on Jongin’s cock, then licking a little, before taking him deeper. Jongin would’ve looked down, but all his energy is going into controlling his moans, and making sure he doesn’t thrust into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Before he knows, he can feel the warmth envelop _all_ of his cock, completely – fuck, Kyungsoo’s deepthroating him. That’s hot. That’s so fucking hot, Jongin can feel his orgasm near, he brings one of his hands to grip into Kyungsoo’s hair, trying to make him move faster, but Kyungsoo slaps his hand away, taking his mouth completely away from Jongin’s cock. Jongin whines, taking his cock in his hand, pumping as fast as he can. His abs are so tense (he swears he’s burning maybe 20k calories right now), he just wants to cum, goddamn it.

“ _Kim fucking Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo slaps his hand away again, “Don’t you want your best blowjob ever? Let me just do it right.”

“I’m c-close,” Jongin whimpers, sighs in relief when Kyungsoo takes his cock in his mouth again, doing it faster this time. “Shit, Soo, I’m gonna cum, fuck- you do it so good, ah, it feels great.”

Kyungsoo does something. Jongin can’t comprehend it but it feels fucking amazing, and Jongin feels everything spin – despite having his eyes closed. Everything goes slow, Kyungsoo’s mouth leaves his cock the instant he cums, he bites onto his finger to muffle his cry, and he’s left limp there, barely breathing, trying to get back from the high of his First Blowjob. He’s so sleepy now, he wants to drop dead and sleep for years, but he also needs to clean himself.

“Messy,” Jongin slowly opens his eyes, and feels tissues wipe up to down on his t-shirt and some part of his hip. “You owe me a blowjob, Kim Jongin, I’m not even kidding.”

“Cool,” Jongin says, pulling his boxers back up, “But I’m sleepy.”

Kyungsoo plops next to Jongin, rolling his eyes at the statement. “Of course you are,” He presses a kiss on Jongin’s temple (it makes Jongin’s heart stutter). “Sleep, I guess, I’m fucking tired.”

“Good night, Soo. And thanks.”

Kyungsoo hums. “Still owe me a BJ.”

“Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> as u can see, i suck at smut, but that's the point of me doing this 'challenge'(?), i wanna improve and stuff. hope ya liked it! and pls comment if you did <3


End file.
